


Tainting His Innocence

by mademoizell



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, Skirt, cock-a-doodle-doo, innocent fluke, knee high socks, off-shoulder top, pervy ohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoizell/pseuds/mademoizell
Summary: Fluke isn't innocent as Ohm thought he would be
Relationships: Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon
Kudos: 97





	Tainting His Innocence

"I'll be back later P'Ohm!" Fluke chirped.

"Alright enjoy shopping with Earth." Ohm kissed Fluke on the lips then pinched the smaller male’s cheeks before letting him go out of their flat.

Today Fluke will be going out shopping with Earth, it's their usual bonding time as best friends. As a good boyfriend, Ohm let Fluke do whatever he wants, he's that type of boyfriend that will support his lover in anything he does. For example, he supports Fluke's choice of clothing, the smaller male loves to wear skirts, dresses, heels and any girl clothing, he thought that Fluke look really cute in those close. That's one of the reasons Ohm fell in love with Fluke in the first place. Fluke's really cute.

One thing that never changed from when they met is how innocent Fluke is. What I mean by innocent is innocent. The pretty boy is the definition of innocence himself. Ohm wonders how Fluke's parents managed to keep his innocence up until now. Fluke's 21 years old now and still innocent, well there is Earth who is always beside Fluke to keep away hungry predators from tainting the boys’ innocence.

One time, Earth snatched a hard bind book of Literature from Kao and threw it directly at Ohm's head, who was hitting on Fluke with his dirty jokes. Back then, Ohm's pretty much known for being a dirty minded guy but still a virgin up until present time. Thanks to Fluke's innocence, the two haven't really gotten into that stage yet.

But still, Fluke never fails to make Ohm's heart skip a beat after 3 years of dating and still counting.

While watching a series from Netflix, Ohm received a message from his love. Fluke sent a picture of him in the dressing room trying on a pastel pink skirt and a white crop top.

Princess: how do I look?

OhmmyBear: you look stunning Sweetheart

Princess: I'll try on some more

OhmmyBear: whatever you wear Sweetie, you'll always look good

Princess: you're making me blush~ gtg look for more

OhmmyBear: have fun

Princess: Mwah

Ohm looked at the time and it was already past 3 pm, an hour after Fluke left to go shopping. He plans on cleaning their bedroom since it's quite messy with their reviewers, books and stationeries everywhere. Finals just finished a week ago and they were too lazy to even clean up their flat.

He sighed, 'better start cleaning before Fluke arrive home.

For 3 hours straight, Ohm cleaned their flat by himself, wipe the windows, vacuum the rug and floors, put the books back to their mini book shelf, sorted the papers that are scattered everywhere and the stationeries lying around. The dried laundries were ironed and placed back to the cabinet to where their clothes are.

Once everything was cleaned, he decided to have his dinner delivered in their flat since he was too lazy to cook. Waited for the delivery boy to arrive for about 30 minutes before he could satisfy his hungry stomach with food while watching another movie.

Looking at his phone to see the time, it was already 7pm, Fluke will be home anytime now. Ohm threw all the containers in the bin and placed the leftovers in the fridge.

Ohm thought he should take a shower now, because later on he knows Fluke will immediately run to him for a hug that will lead them to cuddle on the bed. He knows how clingy the smaller male is, especially after hours of them not being able to see each other. hours of them not being able to see each other.

While showering, he heard footsteps enter their flat with the person humming a tune.

"P'Ohm~ I'm home~"

His baby is finally home.

He quickly dried himself off with a towel, wrapping another around his waist to cover what is supposed to be hidden there. Walking back to the bedroom, he saw Fluke standing in front of the mirror, trying on an outfit he bought earlier at the mall. There were also shopping bags placed near their bed that contained the clothes and other stuff Fluke bought at the mall.

"Don't I pretty?" Fluke giggled.

"You always look pretty in every clothing you wear Princess." Ohm smiled.

Not gonna lie, Ohm was enjoying the view of Fluke's legs being revealed by the skirt he wore that went above the knee for a few centimeters, those pink knee high socks covering his knee down to his feet, also how the white off shoulder top showing his shoulders Ohm loves to snuggle into when he let Fluke be the big spoon when cuddling. 

"P'Ohm~" Fluke wrapped his arms around Ohm's naked body.

"Let me get dressed first, then we'll cuddle." Ohm kissed Fluke's forehead.

He was expecting that Fluke would let go but, Fluke didn't.

"Princess please let go of me first then we can go cuddle all you want alright?"

"Nuh-uh." Fluke shook his head.

The smaller boy had a pout in his face, his doe eyes looking at his handsome lover pleadingly. Somewhat... needy?

He tiptoed tall enough to capture his lovers’ lips, nibbling on the lower lip. Ohm's eyes widened sure they kiss from time to time but only soft ones. It shocked him that Fluke initiated the kiss, a passionate kiss to be exact. Whatever Fluke wants, Ohm is willing to give. Fluke's arms went up to Ohm's neck, while Ohm placed his hand on Fluke's waist for the smaller to maintain his balance.

One hand went down to Fluke's ass cheek, giving it a light squeeze making him moan. Ohm licked Fluke's bottom lip asking for entrance, the pretty boy accepted as he brace himself from what's going to happen next. He let Ohm take the dominance, their tongues next. He let Ohm take the dominance, their tongues entangled with each other.

His body felt hot, Ohm's touches made him weak and he cling to Ohm like his life is on the line.

Ohm was losing control, he knows Fluke is still new to this and the way how his little lover acted needy earlier is way out of the norm. It seemed like Fluke was seducing him.

When their lips parted, a string of saliva was formed as the breathed heavily, catching their breaths.

"Baby are you okay? Did I kiss you too hard? Tell me please." Ohm asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, P'Ohm." Fluke smiled.

"Are you sure? Oh god." Ohm panicked. "I'll go dress up now Princess."

"But... you have a problem."

Ohm looked down to see a bulge on the towel wrapped around his waist. He mentally face palmed, he got turned on just by kissing Fluke.

He sighed. "As much as I want us to make love, we can't Baby. I don't want us to do something we'll regret, especially you, your virginity and innocence." He cupped Fluke's cheeks, caressing it lightly.

"But..." Fluke bit is bottom lip. "But I want to P'Ohm. I'm already 21 and not innocent as you think I am. It's time P'Ohm, make love with me.” He gave Ohm those puppy eyes, that his boyfriend can’t resist.

“You’re really asking for it.” Ohm kissed Fluke’s cheek, his hands went under the skirt, squeezing the soft bum.

“Y-yes.”

The dominant male initiated the kiss, nibbling on the plump lips of his little boyfriend. Ohm carried Fluke in his arms, laying him down on the bed as he removes the off shoulder top revealing the smooth skin. His hands roamed around the petite body, lifting up the skirt, showing the thighs and Fluke’s hardened cock being cradled by the white panties he wore.

Ohm slowly pulled down the soft fabric that released the pink cock from the tightness of the panties, using his hands, he gave it light strokes, releasing precum that smeared all over Ohm’s palm. Fluke gave off a soft whine, covering his flushed face with his hands, which Ohm removed, “Don’t cover your face Baby.” He whispered.

He began to kiss Fluke’s neck down to his chest, making love marks on the boy’s body. His lips stopped at Fluke’s nipples, sucking on it lightly as his other hand played with the other.

“P’Ohm~” Fluke held out a moan. 

Every bit of Ohm’s touch sent pleasure in his body. While giving his nipples the attention they need, Ohm stared at Fluke’s face. The pretty boy’s face was flushed with pink, breathing heavily and tear stained.

Ohm detaches his lips to Fluke’s body. taking off the towel around his waist, his throbbing cock stood hard, thick and long. Fluke blushed at the sight, being a virgin he is, he thought, ‘P’Ohm is so big! Will it fit...?’

“I’ll prepare you first Darling.” 

“Please be gentle…”

As Ohm was getting something from the drawer of their nightstand, Fluke thought what it is. He usually sees something like those at Earth’s apartment but he didn’t really dare to ask what it was nor its use.

“This,” Ohm was holding that thing in his hands. “Is a lube. I’ll use this to prepare you in a way that you won’t get hurt.”

“O-okay…”

Ohm ran his hand on the slender legs, zipping off the skirt that’s getting in the way and spreading Fluke’s legs to see the clenching hole. Spreading the lubricant in his fingers, he pressed his middle finger first on the rim then slowly penetrating the small hole.

He heard Fluke whimper as he added another finger. Thrusting his fingers slowly, he can feel Fluke’s insides clench tightly, feeling the warmth of the small boys’ insides. He fastened his pace, fucking Fluke only with his fingers, hitting the sweet spot making Fluke moan loudly.

"P-P'Ohm's fingers... I-it feels so good~"

All of a sudden, Ohm grabbed his cock, stroking it with the same pace with the fingers fucking him inside, giving him twice the pleasure. In a matter of seconds, he came all over Ohm's palm and in his stomach. Ohm pulled out his fingers, feeling the wetness of Fluke's inside.

Ohm licked clean the cum in his palm, looking at his blushing little boyfriend seductively.

"Sweet." He smirked at Fluke.

Grabbing the lubricant on the side, he squeezed a good amount in his palm then stroke his cock, covering the hardened member with the slippery gel. He also circled some of the lube at Fluke's entrance to lessen the pain.

"Don't hesitate to stop me if I hurt you Darling." Ohm, position his cock at the entrance. Massaging the rim, he felt Fluke’s hole twitch.

Slowly, he entered the head of his cock. 

Fluke felt pain, he felt like his ass is going to rip and Ohm only entered the head, what more if Ohm’s whole cock is inside him?

“P’-P’Ohm~.” Fluke cried, shedding tears because of the pain.

Ohm peppered kisses on the smaller boys’ face, to soothe him from the pain. He then kissed those plump lips, entering his tongue once again and slowly, thrusting himself further inside the tight hole. Fluke wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and his legs around the waist, passionately kissing him.

His cock was buried deep inside the tight hole, feeling the warmth and tightness of Fluke’s insides. Getting used to Ohm’s size, Fluke tightened his legs around Ohm’s waist, giving him a sign to move. Ohm gave an experimental thrust, he slowly moved his hips backward then forward, hitting a spot that made Fluke moan loudly.

“Moan my name Darling.” Ohm whispered at Fluke’s ear seductively as he thrust again inside.

“P’Ohm!” Fluke moans.

“That’s right...” Ohm made marks on the neck.

Ohm loves it when Fluke call him by his name, it’s cute. Right now, Fluke moaning his name just turned him on even more. He started to thrust in a fast pace while biting on the soft skin, marking the smaller boy as his and giving him the pleasure he needs. Of course, it’s Fluke’s first time. He must make it memorable for the both of them. Having his little boyfriend under him, moaning his name loudly and scratching and creating red lines along the back.

Flipping their position, Fluke’s ass was raised up high, as the thick cock entered him once again. He hugged the pillow tightly as Ohm squeezed his bum, gripping on the waist tightly that will surely leave a mark.

“You are so pretty, Darling.” Ohm smirks, thrusting in and out of the hole.

Fluke breathed heavily, his tongue out and let Ohm suck his tongue as they kissed again sloppily.

Once again, Ohm changed their position, he let his boyfriend straddle him as he sits on the bed. His hands were on Fluke’s waist, guiding the small body to ride his cock. Fluke held on to Ohm by placing his hands on the broad shoulders, as he starts moving.

They kissed again sloppily, saliva dripping down their chins. Ohm ran his hand on Fluke’s back, hugging the small frame of his boyfriend that he loves so much, his other hand went down to the bum squeezing the muscle lightly. Their bodies moved in a rhythmical pace, Ohm was thrusting his hips up, the tip of his cock was hitting the sweet spot repeatedly making Fluke moan once again while kissing.

Ohm felt the need to come, hugging the small frame tightly, Fluke bounces up as Ohm thrusts in a fast pace. Fluke wrapped his arms around Ohm’s neck, also feeling the need to come again for the second time.

Again, Ohm switched their position, laying the smaller male on his back, raising his hips high up as he rams himself inside in an animalistic pace, catching his come. The sound of skin slapping skin, moans and groans were heard inside their room.

On the other hand, Fluke let Ohm do him, the feeling of Ohm’s cock ramming inside made him want to come now.

“I-I want to come!” Fluke moaned.

“Come for me Darling.” Ohm grabbed Fluke’s leaking cock, jerking it off and rubbing the tip with his thumb, waiting for Fluke to come.

“P’Ohm!” Fluke came, staining his chest and stomach as Ohm continues to fuck him.

Ohm groaned loudly, giving a one last thrust, filling Fluke’s hole with his thick load. His body collapsed down, crushing the small frame with his. Fluke felt hot thick cum fill his insides to the brim, the excess leaking out of his hole as Ohm continues to fill him up.

“I love you, P’Ohm.” Fluke kissed his boyfriend’s forehead.

“I love you too, my Darling Fluke.” Ohm captured Fluke’s lips, kissing him passionately.

Ohm took the responsibility of cleaning up, changing their bedsheets with brand new clean ones and helping Fluke take a shower since the poor boy was too sore to move his body. He basically took care of everything, not that he complained. He loves pampering Fluke with his love and kisses.

Currently, the lovers were cuddling in their bed. Fluke was wearing one of Ohm’s hoodie that is too big for him but he loves to wear them, with shorts as his undergarments and of course, knee high socks he loves to wear.

“Is your ass sore?” Ohm asked.

Fluke hits Ohm’s chest. “Don’t ask such thing and yes, I’m still sore.” He buried his face on his boyfriend’s chest.

“I still wonder how your innocence was tainted.” Ohm chuckled.

“It was your fault!” 

“huh?” Ohm blinked.

“I borrowed your laptop last week and… and I saw one tab you must’ve forgot to close. Y-you were watching… you know… ah! this is embarrassing!” Fluke’s face was flushed with red.

Ohm was shocked. How could I leave that tab open!? “Fluke-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Fluke shook his head. “I love you so so much~, P’Ohm.” He smiled sweetly.

Ohm chuckled at his lover’s cuteness. “I love you too so so much, Darling.”

\----------

“Why are you wearing a turtleneck?” Earth raised a brow.

Fluke munched on the sandwich he’s eating happily. “None of your business.”

Ohm, who was sitting beside Fluke, pulled his little lover closer with his hands on the small waist.

The group looked at the couple curiously.

Throughout the day, they wondered why the two would stick together like lovebirds, sappier than usual and PDA all around the campus, making the single people all around jealous of the couple.

Not until Ohm had swimming practice in the afternoon, Fluke was sitting on the bleachers, doing his projects, waiting for Ohm to finish training and they will go home together. The whole team saw the red lines along Ohm’s back, scratches from their activity from the previous night.

“Dude! Who? What? When?!” Boun asked, clearly surprised.

Ohm could only smirk, looking at the bleachers where his boyfriend waved at him and was smiling at him beautifully. “None of your business.” 

To tell the truth, Ohm left the pornsite open in his laptop on purpose.


End file.
